Hunter Foxer: The Origin
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise This is the story of one of Zootopia's greatest villains, and also my OC, Hunter Foxer, this story begins when he was still a kid living in Zootopia's orphanage until the day he became a savage villain. Of course in the beginning he did not have the thought he has today, but you better find out how he changed from the story Part 1- The Orphanage It was already late, it was a stormy night, the rain was strong and the winds swept the streets, everyone was in their houses, Hunter was walking towards the orphanage, and he was in a serious way, but even so he He knew better than to come at that hour. After a long walk, he finally arrived, the door was open, but there was no one in it, they just left the door open waiting for the Hunter, he headed for his room, where he slept alone, at that time he was not a boy of many words, but was rejected by the others who attended that orphanage. In that orphanage, there was a boy, who was best known for always disobeying orders, although he did not care much, Hunter knew his name, his name was Hank, Hank Hannibal, and he was the boy who worked hardest, of those who showed more that he did not like that place. The next day the boys woke up and went and had fun, except for Hannibal, who was staring at the streets of Zootopia, Hunter even tried to approach the boys. "Hey guys, can I ... can I stay there?" Hunter said with a sad face, but the answer was not what he wanted. "Hey, go away, you foxes do not deserve anyone's confinement, I think we already told you that for you, not Hunter," one of the boys says, offending Hunter What do you have against foxes? I never did anything bad to you, in fact none of them did, '' says Hunter "It's quite simple, Hunter, you're treacherous, not to mention that, millions of years ago, you were one of the most feared and clever predators, was not it? We do not have much problem with common predators, with you foxes, you do not know what you can come, '' the boy tells him Hunter thought, "Of course," because even though he was not yet a villain, he knew that even though he was just a boy, he was already feared for being a predator, not to mention that besides Hank he was the only predator there. "We're not wild anymore," he says. "No, but like I said, we can not afford you, now get out of here, we do not want the presence of a fox," the boy says. So Hunter decided to return to his room, we can say that he was already accustomed to being treated that way, but even so he felt hurt by it So was his life at the orphanage. Part 2- The Hank Escape It's another day at the orphanage, and Hunter was still waking up, he left the room but did not fail to notice that something was wrong, everyone was agitated, even the boys were serious and tense, something had really happened, he was trying asking but the people were there, they were extremely desperate to sort it out, that's when he noticed that one of the windows of the orphanage, which was connected to the street, was broken, "but where is Hank?" he asked himself , was when he knew that Hank had fled, because only a child could pass through that window. Hunter noticed that they were all in desperation, but what he thought the most was what Hank chose to do, really he wanted to leave that orphanage, Hunter just would not imagine that he would take that will at that point. Later, not even the ZPD could find Hank, there was no other choice, Hank never came back. Hunter seemed not to care much about the situation, they were not very close, but even then he knew he could help, but he also knew he would be rejected by the boys as he had before, so he thought, 'Sometimes I feel like running away of this orphanage too, Hunter, despite having the same desire that Hank had, he decided not to, because he knew that the world of the foxes was very difficult, especially when there is no one by his side. The next day, security was increased so that there had not been any of them like that again, new locks had been put in the doors within a few minutes, unlike Hunter, Hank was not hated, even though he was the most agitated, even preferring to have fun most of the time alone, the boys were very sad because they never saw him again. '' Now that I'm not going to run away, '' Hunter says after noticing increased security. Even knowing that it was not at that time that he would leave the orphanage, Hunter knew he would not stay there forever when some of the boys arrived. '' It seems like you do not care much about Hunter's escape, do you? You foxes are so insipid, it should have been you out of here, "says the kid offending Hunter once more. '' Leave me alone, '' Hunter whispers from his back. ''Or what? will you devour me, fox fool? "the boy says, teasing Hunter. '' LEAVE ME ALONE, '' Hunter screams and turns, exposing his claws and hitting them on the boy's face. The Kid falls to the ground, until Hunter looks at his claws that were covered with blood, and then slowly looks at the boy who says, '' See that? you foxes are all the same, you are a Hunter threat, it will always be. '' Hunter was furious at this, but he refused to attack the boy, for if he did that he would be giving the boy reason, so he went back to his room, and this time with more hatred than usual, and thinking, He's wrong, I'm not a threat, '' so he slowly looks at the window and keeps thinking, '' No matter how long I have to wait, but I'm getting out of this hell. '' Part 3- Hunter leaves the orphanage At 16, Hunter decided to leave the orphanage, he was old enough to be alone, despite the fact that he had always lived alone with the other boys and girls at the orphanage. Because of his age, he was allowed out of the orphanage. When Hunter left, he had some new difficulties, he was aware of the pain of being rejected, but now, he would have to worry not only about sentimental issues but also questions about sustenance, he always thought, "Where am I going to live? What is it that I'm going to eat? ", that's the problem at the moment, Hunter for a few months tried to get a job, but all requests were denied, he started living in the alleyways of Zootopia, wandering around waiting for an idea to come up. Hunter never had dreams, because unlike Nick or Judy, dreams for him, were only dreams, desires that can not come true, at that time, Hunter already had a somewhat distorted personality, generated by the loneliness that surrounded him forever, but he really believed that when leaving the orphanage things would be different, but the result was not as he expected, '' So this is my destiny? To become a simple one for all the inhabitants of this city? ", He always thought, at that time All the good feelings that in him, some day existed, disappeared, hatred, solitude and pain, were the only ones that remained in him, that your story, and your feelings are the only ones that can define who you are, the feelings do not have to be good for you to become a good person, but Hunter did not believe it, he only believed in a divided world, a world prejudice, a world full of differences, good and evil, loved and rejected, predators or prey, "A cruel world," he always thought. Hunter knew he was not the only fox to suffer prejudice from other mammals, especially prey, but he knew it would be much more difficult to change his fate with that fact. Hunter's departure from the orphanage was not what he expected, but what is to come, that was something he never imagined. Part 4- Half Wild At age 24, Hunter was still wandering around Zootopia, aimlessly, he always had to turn around when something had happened since he left the orphanage, which made him learn to survive in the midst of danger, at that time he already had a looking gloomy, but everything was just beginning, because something happened in Zootopia, predators were taking on a wild aspect, so the first one presented these characteristics, the police was called, really something unusual was happening, but did not stop there , for a few days another predator had the same instincts, and this continued for a few days, with 14 predators complete, Hunter was already fully aware of the event, this was the subject that most circulated among the police-linked mammals. What was happening was not a wild instinct that was returning, it was a frame, a frame made by the city hall, but who knew? NOBODY, even Zootopia's best cops did not know that. Although the number of victims is high, this is not over, because there was one more target. One night, Doug, the bandit responsible for the wild infections, went to the top of a small farm, Hunter was walking across the street, and he had no idea he was being watched, the wolves that were responsible for catching the savages were in a nearby street waiting for the signal, until Doug squeezed the trigger, firing a drug known as "howling" toward Hunter. After being hit, Hunter began to feel rage, in a way that he had never felt before, he knelt and began to growl with teeth, then he began to struggle, when the wolves arrived and pointed the lanterns and tranquilizers Hunter was definitely out of his mind, but when the wolves tried to fire the net at him, he managed to divert and ran into an alley behind him, the wolves were behind, and while there was this chase, Hunter control, which helped him to hide, he managed to mislead the wolves hiding behind a big trash can, to see that the wolves went away he left behind the trash can, kneeling with his hands on the ground, but he was still trying to control himself completely, he started to scratch the ground with his claws, but even so, he only managed to control half of it, it was when he immediately stopped and got up, his claws were still exposed, was when he looked at them, and remembered the event at the orphanage , when he hurt one of the boys wearing them, Hunter knew what was happening to him, though he had never felt it before, he knew it was a wild feeling, that's when he thought, 'So, whatever they said was it true? "At the thought, Hunter closed his hands angrily and started quietly out of the alley, but he was still bewildered, his mind was beginning to blur, he began flashing memories of when he was a child, how it was treated, he began to put his hand on his head, began to present a more frightening look than normal, until he managed to leave without being seen. That same night he remembered the case of the predators who had mysteriously turned wild, '' but what did those wolves have to do with it? '' He wonders, for it was an extremely fast thing, Hunter was barely able to disentangle the exact time in which he started to have that feeling, he was desperate and furious at the same time, it was when he put his hand on the right side of the neck, and felt a strange liquid, was took his hand and looked at what was, was a blue liquid , and he could swear that it was not there before, that's when he started rubbing his hand to take out the liquid, but even taking it out the effects did not pass, since they had already completely infected the Hunter. Hunter knew what the wild kingdom was all about, there were preys and predators, predators had an uncontrollable hunting instinct, and since most of his body had this instinct, he knew he had to find a way to stop it, because he still had a "non-savage" side, at that moment he was in an alley, and as he looked around he saw a pile of junk and scrap, and he found a muzzle, could be one of the muzzle used by police to arrest predators who commit savage acts, was when he said, '' Although I know that my destiny is not the best, being 'this,' never crossed my mind, '' so he put the muzzle, becoming the 15th savage. Part 5- Who is the first police fox? As Hunter managed to escape, the city henchmen discarded him as a target, since the odds of finding him without attention were now minimal, but, they thought that Hunter was still wild, did not know that he was able to control half of himself, so, with this hypothesis of him still being a savage, they expected the police to capture him. Despite all the efforts of the city hall, the city's plans were watered down, as the police managed to find out everything, recovering all the missing mammals that turned wild, introducing them in the cure. Even knowing that the police were responsible for solving the case, there was someone specific in her, who was responsible for initially joining the parties. Hunter quickly learned that the case has been settled, and the police are about to receive a new police officer. After the arrest of those involved in the case, the day arrived, and the officer was called to the public, the arrival of a new police officer is an extremely important news for Zootopia, as it is the arrival of another defender, Hunter learned that through the streets , when he found he found a newspaper lying on the floor saying that the police had just hired the first fox, so he said, "What? How could a fox become such a ... so important ?, who is this guy? ", The police officer's name was quoted below. '' Nick Wilde !, means that this guy was able to become a cop, and I ... have I just become a wild muzzle threat? '' Then Hunter started to rage, exposing his claws and ripping the newspaper out of such rage, at that moment Hunter began to feel extreme hatred for Nick, even though he did not know him, but now, that was Hunter's goal, to find out who Nick was, Of course he had to do this by hiding his muzzle and controlling his impulses that some of them did not. Sometimes they returned, after getting all the information he wanted, he was able to find out the whole story of Nick, he discovered that he had a difficult childhood after his dream of becoming a wrecker, after he was rejected as a fox. to know about that Hunter thought: '' What's so funny about this guy? '' Hunter was even more furious when he thought about it. After a while Hunter soon discovered what Nick had that he had not, '' Friends '', after learning that Nick received support from his friends at the most difficult time of his life, Hunter aroused an extreme desire to end Nick, even though he did not know him personally, then he said: '' One day, we'll meet Nick, and I'll destroy everything that's important to you, you do not know who I am, but I know who you are '' This was the origin of one of the greatest villains of Zootopia, that was the origin of the greatest rival of Nick, that was, the origin of Hunter Foxer. THE ENDCategory:PEDRO PAULO 14 Characters Category:Hunter Foxer stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Male character Category:Predators Category:Predator Category:Foxes Category:Fox Category:Males Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Police Fugitives Category:Criminals Category:Adults Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:OC stories Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Citizen Category:Stories Category:Fanon